


Ally

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Ultimate BenPoe Rewrite One-Shots [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day OTP Drabble Challenge, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ben Solo Angst, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Other, Pre-Canon, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Poe Dameron, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben finds an ally at the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV.





	Ally

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
The first time that Ben Solo meets Poe Dameron, he’s eleven and Poe is fourteen, and he’s used to the idea that his family would be better off without him.

  
It’s not that Yavin IV isn’t a beautiful place. Ben has a feeling that if he didn’t miss home so much, he would find it lovely. But he’s with Uncle Luke, who seems to think that he’s some sort of open fire — get too close, and you get burned. His parents have good as abandoned him. And he’s not letting any of the students get too close — he can’t help but be afraid.

  
It’s outside the Academy that he sees the young teenager, climbing down from some sort of tall tree. He’s got curly black hair and brown eyes that look concerned without a doubt. “You all right there, kid?”

  
“Fine,” Ben says. He’s about to leave when the teenager stops him.

  
“You shouldn’t be out here alone.”

  
“Says you!” Ben says indignantly. “You could have broken your neck!”

  
“But I didn’t.” The teenager’s eyes gleam a bit with a sort of mischievous confidence Ben would do anything to emulate. His eyes soften, obviously taking in Ben’s distress. “You okay? You want me to get you back to the Academy?”

  
“No, I — I hate the Academy — “ And Ben cuts himself off. He shouldn’t be talking like that, let alone to a complete stranger. But the truth is out there. He hates the Academy. He wants to go home.

  
“How come?”

  
And Ben tells him. Tells him everything. About how his mother dumped him there, about how people hate him, how they think he’s spoiled, how…how…

  
“Not everyone hates you,” the teen says. “I don’t.”

  
Ben smiles weakly. “You don’t know me that well.” A beat. “I don’t know your name.”

  
“Poe.”

  
Ben smiles, genuinely this time. “I’m Ben.”

  
Uncle Luke finds him later and scolds him for running off, but Ben can at least say that he’s found an ally in this strange and terrible place. And that’s a first.


End file.
